Bordeando el amanecer
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Todos necesitamos un poco de oscuridad para ver qué es lo que brilla en nuestras vidas, pero siempre nos quedará el amanecer como recordatorio de que, con todo nuevo día, llega la esperanza. Para: Raysha.


**Bordeando el amanecer**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y la ligera trama que puedan reconocer pertenece a la historia "Rojo  & Negro" de MonicaAlejandra55.

 _Esta historia participa en el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Dedicado a **Raysha** con especial cariño. La verdad es que ninguna de las peticiones me inspiro demasiado —maldita musa— por lo que decidí echar un vistazo a tus historias favoritas y me encontré con _Rojo & Negro_, una historia maravillosa en todos los sentidos, que tenemos en común. Así que decidí escribir un poco sobre las parejas, teniendo en cuenta que te gusta la Tercera Generación. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

* * *

 **I**

 **Merlín & Morgana**

El cabello azabache le cae como una cascada sobre los hombros, los ojos verdes son dos esmeraldas bailando con inusitada ternura y sus manos viajan suaves como las promesas por sus mejillas. El tacto de su piel es suave y es su mayor recurso cuando de tenderle emboscadas se trata. Sus manos están teñidas de sangre, sangre de todos los inocentes que tuvieron la desdicha de entrometerse en su camino al tan ansiado poder y reconocimiento.

Y Merlín sabe que ella puede quitarle la vida en un fugaz instante. El poder oscuro corrompe su interior, poniéndola a merced de sus más bajos instintos. Es tan peligrosa y tan hermosa al mismo tiempo, pero debajo de esa apariencia autosuficiente se encuentra una fragilidad innata. Morgana es como un cristal afilado, puede acabar con su existencia sin la menor vacilación o romperse con un solo titubeo.

A veces, Merlín tiene la leve percepción que ese vínculo dañino que existe entre ellos se llama amor.

«¿Cómo puedo llamarle a esto amor cuando me lamento más de lo que celebro? —se pregunta a sí mismo, encontrando pronto la respuesta—. Es una relación turbia que nos destruye desde que tenemos memoria.»

En medio de aquella nebulosa mental, rememora los instantes en que eran pequeños y llenos de sueños, corriendo por las calles empedradas de Camelot y bailando en la corte del Rey Uther, camuflándose entre los juglares y las bailarinas de trajes suntuosos.

¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Tan inocentes, tan ajenos a la realidad.

* * *

 **II**

 **Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley**

Los colores del amanecer asoman tímidamente en el horizonte, derramando sus matices sobre el paisaje inconmensurable. Ese amanecer es el primero de una cadena infinita de amaneceres, uno más esplendoroso que el otro.

Ese pensamiento se posa en la mente de Rose Weasley como una ligera mariposa, imposible de desprenderla. Siente el anegado dolor de las pérdidas que deja la guerra y el cansancio sobre sus hombros parece interminable. Después de todo lo acontecido en la competencia, del desenlace final de la Orden de Merlín y del conflicto con el Mundo Muggle, una vez que se dio a conocer el secreto de la magia, parece lejano en su memoria, un recuerdo difuso que quiere olvidar por sobre todas las cosas.

«Creo que todo sucede por una razón idónea —rememora las palabras de Scorpius, tan en paz consigo mismo, tan capaz de soportar un cruento invierno de ser necesario—. Todos necesitamos un poco de oscuridad para ver qué es lo que brilla en nuestras vidas.»

Allí de pie con las tonalidades del alba bañándole el rostro, Rose Weasley comprende que la oscuridad y el caos fueron necesarios en su vida. Cada uno de los desafíos que tuvo que superar para encontrarse en esa posición, las experiencias vividas que dejaron tras sí una lección son parte de su evolución personal, de la conformación de su esencia.

Y, al final del camino, con cabellos dorados y una sonrisa de dientes perlados, se encuentra Scorpius Malfoy. Prueba fidedigna que todo vale la pena.

* * *

 **III**

 **Lysander Scamander & Roxanne Weasley**

Al encontrarse en la comodidad de la sala común, Lysander Scamander gusta de observarla mientras se encuentra distraída, obnubilada en sus pensamientos, y a ella le gusta sentir la candidez de su mirada y fingir que no se da cuenta.

Le gusta la forma en que sus ojos oscuros como la noche recorren la longitud del libro, deslizando el dedo índice para no perder el ritmo de la lectura. De vez en cuando, sus labios carnosos se cierran en torno a la pluma, garabateando alguna anotación en su libreta personal. Le hipnotiza esa desenvoltura natural en la que se mueve Roxanne Weasley, siendo soñadora de a momentos y práctica cuando se lo requiere.

Lysander acostumbra acercarse lentamente, midiendo la rapidez de su acto, y se deleita con la forma en la que ella se sobresalta. Sus fosas nasales son invadidas por el aroma femenino, tan delicado como su portadora.

—Pensé que no tendrías el coraje de eliminar la distancia entre nosotros —dice Roxanne, tomando la iniciativa, y sus mejillas se sombrean levemente.

Una sensación amarga se instala en la boca de Lysander; una mano de acero se aferra a su pecho. Una sola palabra bombardea su mente.

«Mentiroso —piensa—. Soy un mentiroso.»

Roxanne Weasley le gusta de verdad, toda ella le fascina en todos los sentidos, pero es incapaz de confesarle que sus sentimientos empezaron por medio de una apuesta. Sabe que, de saberlo, ella jamás lo perdonaría. Y prefiere vivir con la culpa en su conciencia y no sin su amor.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley**

Victoire le observa con ojos de un mar infinito, acomodando su cabellera trenzada bajo la luz del sol, parece una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas. Teddy le sujeta la mano como acostumbra hacer siempre, sonrojándose violentamente cuando el tío George hace algún comentario jocoso.

Ambos conforman una pareja magnética que hipnotiza a quienes se encuentran cerca. Representan la imagen ideal sobre el amor, sobre la esperanza de que el amor que comienza entre juegos e inocencia pueda desembocar en una armoniosa familia.

—Teddy quiere casarse a principios del año que viene, está demasiado ansioso —comenta Victoire de forma empalagosa—. Pero yo quiero esperar hasta el verano del año que viene, para que el casamiento sea en la playa.

Pero, al contemplarlos de esa forma, tan romántica y expectante, Lily Luna Potter reafirma la sensación nauseabunda que ellos le provocan.

«Primero, Teddy la eligió a ella antes que a mí —habla para sí misma, recordando las tardes de primavera entre la hierba y besos en las mejillas—. Después, lo que sucedió en el parque de diversiones.»

Es durante la noche que Lily revive todo lo acontecido en aquella fatídica salida, lo hace entre visiones nítidas y sollozos contenidos. No es capaz de exteriorizar el miedo y el horror que no le permiten conciliar el sueño desde aquel entonces, y de lo mucho que se le dificultará volver a confiar en una persona.

Pero Teddy y Victoire prefieren ignorarlos, sumidos en su propio egoísmo que los conduce a su felicidad y a ella a un sufrimiento silencioso.


End file.
